


Beautiful In My Eyes

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-20
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few articles and excerpts about Harry and Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful In My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/) 's Double Entendre Fun (Friday Edition). The title is taken from a song of the same name, [Beautiful In My Eyes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j98V5Tcw1w8), by Joshua Kardison. It's super sappy and I love it a lot. Some ideas behind the fic itself are based on a quote out of [the singer's blog](http://www.joshuakadison.com/letter.html): 

[ ](http://photobucket.com)

***

 _Transcription of interview for The Phoenix's Call, (Wizarding Lifestyle magazine, monthly publication) by Antoinette Kennicot._

  
[ _Scribo_ charm started, quill activated]  
The Phoenix's Call: Thanks for meeting with us, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy: That's quite alright. I thought it would be good for Harry... for my client to give an interview, so that the rest of the Wizarding World will stop obsessing over his private life.

The Phoenix's Call: Well, we wouldn't really call it obsessing, not really. We're just curious. He's everyone's hero.

Harry Potter: Not everyone's. Is everything ready?

The Phoenix's Call: Yes, just let me check the quill. [short rustling sounds]. Alright. Can we ask about your divorce from Ginny Potter, now that the proceedings are complete?

HP: You can ask. Not sure how much I will answer, though. [laughter]

PC: How true are the rumours of your ex-wife's infidelity?

DM: No comment to that one.

PC: What _can_ you say, then, Harry?

HP: [long pause... writing to adjust ink levels in quill] I can say it was a difficult time to go through, for everyone. We tried to be civil for our children and we are still civil now.

PC: Mr. Malfoy, how about _your_ divorce?

DM: Very old news, shame on you. Besides, this is Potter's interview. I'm here as his advisor. Carry on, please.

PC: Mr. Potter, you worked with Mr. Malfoy on the Neo-Death Eaters' cases. Many people still find it strange that you chose him as your attorney for your own divorce case.

HP: Many people can think what they want. I find he gets the job done.

PC: Okay. Mr. Potter, are you in a relationship now?

HP: ...Yes.

PC: Did this relationship have any influence on your divorce?

DM: You don't have to answer that.

HP: I think I can... The divorce was already completed when this new relationship developed. My current partner and I have decided to take this new relationship very slow, to make sure that it wasn't a rebound effect or some other thing. We're keeping it quiet until we feel ready for the press to pounce. Until then...well.

PC: Can you tell us anything about her?

HP: _Him_.

PC: Him?

HP: Yes. Him. A lot of people might have a problem with that... but I don't. I've worked that out with myself, so, there it is.

PC: Oh. Alright. Can you tell us anything about him?

HP: He's...[long pause...writing to adjust ink levels in quill....long pause. Ending _Scribo_ charm, de-activating quill]

[ _Scribo_ charm started, quill activated]  
PC: No, no, it's alright. The quill will do that whenever it doesn't hear anything to transcribe in a certain amount of time, so that it doesn't leave a big black spot on the parchment. It's not a Quick Quotes, it's just a Scriber.

HP: I didn't know that, I'm sorry. I was just thinking, you know, about what I had to say.

PC: No, I should have told you, I'm sorry.

DM: Now that we've all apologised, can we continue?

HP: [laughing] Yeah, alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Um, where was I?

PC: You were telling us about your current partner?

HP: I've known him for a very long time. We... we weren't close when we were younger. The War changed a lot of things and I think he's matured as well. A lot, as have I. I had a very solid mindset when it came to him, and then when we became friends, when I was going through the divorce, I had to adjust that mindset. It was almost therapeutic, in a way, to let go of those preconceptions I had. I think that many people will never see him the way I see him, because he won't show that face to them. He has a special face for me.

PC: A special face?

HP: Yeah, it sounds silly when I say it out loud. Malfoy, stop laughing.

DM: I'm not. I was coughing. Go on.

HP:[long pause...writing to adjust ink levels in quill] He's.. he's handsome, I guess. Really classically beautiful, a lot of people say so. But that's not the beautiful I'm talking about. He can be a warm person. He makes me laugh so much. He's a good father to his child, he's open and honest to my children. He's learned a lot and taught me more. He's beautiful in my eyes, through and through.

PC: So he's perfect?

HP: Oh god, he's not without his faults. He's pretty much insufferable before seven in the morning. Yells a lot if you wake him without a nice cup of coffee in your hand.

DM: I think he really might hate being shouted at through his Floo, probably that's it.

HP: No, I make sure to wake him gently, I always do, but he can be a prat. Yeah, he's not perfect. But he's perfect for me. I think I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

PC: You do?

DM: You do?

HP: [laughing] Yeah, I do. If he wants. I mean, we're both probably too old for another bonding ceremony but--

DM: I think he might like a bonding ceremony. Really, really like it.

HP: That's good to know.

[long pause...writing to adjust ink levels in quill]

PC: [clears throat] Well... I guess that's it. Thanks. Both of you.

HP: Thanks.

DM: I'd like a copy of that article sent to my office before it's printed.

PC: But, Mr. Malfoy--

DM: Thanks for your time. Shall we, Potter?

[ _Scribo_ charm ended, de-activating quill]

***

 _Book Excerpt:_

> September 16, 2045  
> Draco,
> 
> This is my second letter to you while you lay unconscious. The curse you sustained is a serious one, and presently the Healers are siphoning off some of my magical energy to bolster yours. Scorpius gave some too. Al was frantic to give as much as they would take, but only blood relatives and bond-mates have the right frequency, or some shit like that.
> 
> You'll wake up soon. I know this.
> 
> I need to tell you so much. I haven't been saying everything that I feel, and now that you are so still, so small in this white bed, it seems everything is escaping from my heart. I guess we've been bonded for so long, its like most things don't need to be said, but I will still say them. I will tell you how beautiful I still think you are; I remember when we started working together on the Neo-Death Eater cases, how I secretly thought you were absolutely fantastic. It might have been that any private issue I was going through at the time made you seem more attractive; I highly doubt that, though. All I know is that I couldn't believe this was the same Draco Malfoy that I had known as a child. Whatever trouble I was having personally, you were there to make life better.
> 
> I think seeing you like that changed me for the better, as well. At the very least, I know that being with you has made me happy, I can't begin to explain how much.
> 
> Wake up, love. I need to grow old with you (older than now, I know you're going to say we're old already, but speak for yourself). I need to see how much more beautiful you can become.
> 
> Love,  
> Harry

\-- _Potter-Malfoy, Liliane J. (2099). A Life More Beautiful: Letters from a Hero, Chapter 16, 77-78._


End file.
